Rooks and Bishops
by nthnmtchell
Summary: Checkmate is back and this time he is a little out of his element. When he discovers that the search is on for some long lost artifacts capable of destroying Equestria he takes his three best friends to try to find them first. The one problem? No one can know he is on the move.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Alright, special occasion, note at the top. this is for anyone who hasn't read Knights and Pawns, this is a sequel to it so i strongly recomend that you read that first.

* * *

Chapter 1

Catching Up

Twilight made her way to the Terramorph Military Academy meet her colt-friend for lunch. Not only was he a teacher there but he also ran the entire school and to add on to that he still maintained his position as first general, so she didn't get to see him as often as she'd like. As she walked she thought back to two months ago, the first night the two of them shared together, wow was he cold back then. Now that coldness was shown only for the cadets training at the academy. She also remembered the first night they spent 'together', the thought made her blush.

When she passed Sweet Apple Acres she could see the academy, a pristine building with a beautiful garden in front of it. Prince Terra himself grew the garden so it was named 'The Garden of Terra'. The cadets who did their physical training in the garden nicknamed it 'The Garden of Terror', the Staff Sargent in charge of PT was a little be rough on them. Drawing closer she heard the current class going through their exercises and heard a familiar voice driving them forward.

"Move it, move it, move it. You don't get to eat unless you're up that rope in ten seconds flat." Twilight saw the rainbow maned mare in charge and smiled a little stopping as she passed.

"Staff Sargent Dash, go a little gentle on them. At least give them twenty seconds." They shared a little chuckle and Rainbow Dash barked out the change.

"Alright maggots, our special guest here is vouching for you so you get twenty seconds, now climb, climb, climb!" Twilight nodded and saw the looks of appreciation from the cadets before moving on.

She stopped in the middle of the garden and looked at the three sections of the main building forming a 'U' shape around the campus. To the north was Dark Eye Hall, every stealth and scouting class took place there as well as some miscellaneous classes. To the south was Cassidy Hall home of the crafting classes as well as the dormitories. Finally to the west, opposite the entrance was Twilight hall, the fact that her colt-friend named a hall after her was a little embarrassing but she liked the fact it was dedicated primarily to the educational portion, military history, physics, and of course tactics, but it also housed the administration too.

She walked into Twilight Hall, still an odd thing to think about, and stepped into the middle of the foyer where the school crest sat embedded into the floor. Was arranged in an inverted triangle with the 'three keys of the military' making the tips. At the upper left was a sun, which represented clarity, enlightenment, and openness. The upper right contained a crescent moon, representing stealth, calm, and knowledge. The bottom of the triangle was a globe which stood for strength, sturdiness, and direct confrontation. Inside this triangle was the silhouette of a chess king with a hole in it to represent the tactics involved in combat. Finally, the crest was complete with the six symbols filling the hole; a diamond, apple, butterfly, balloon, and rainbow lightning bolt all surrounding a gather set of three stars. This represented the friendship that was needed to complete any good tactic.

Every time Twilight saw that she could only smile, her colt-friend might seem cold and unmoving but inside he was a sentimental softie, probably one of the biggest reasons she loved him so much. Done with her musings she proceeded down the hall to a lecture room and quietly stepped in to watch the last part of the lecture.

"Remember, good tacticians know how to move their troops, great tacticians know how to move their opponent's. That's all for today, go get some lunch and then report to Captain Irons for your unit assignments for tomorrow's war games." The black unicorn stallion packed his things and as the cadets filed out he approached Twilight.

"First General Checkmate." Twilight stood at attention, playing along with the academy lifestyle.

"Miss Sparkle..." his tone was cold until the last of the cadets had left, then he let the act drop. "Honey, I'm glad you could make it."

"No problem," She gave him a small peck on the cheek, "You may want to put the mask back on, we have to pass by more cadets on our way out."

"I know, it's just really hard for me to stay so cold when I'm next to somepony so very warm." She barely choked back a laugh at such a cheesy line.

"Come on Casanova, we still need to meet up with Cass and Fluttershy remember?" he nodded with a slight smile then forced himself back to his perfect poker face. They quickly made their way off campus, Checkmate nodding at each cadet and soldier to salute him as he passed, including Rainbow Dash, appearances must be maintained. When they had left the academy Checkmate released his face and showed his joy of being near his mare-friend.

"So, explain to me again why you have to be so cold towards your cadets. I mean your schools crest even openly declares the value of friendship, so why keep them at a distance?" Twilight asked this question every once and a while but still couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Because," Checkmate smiled as he began reciting the same explanation for the third time, "while the school encourages friendship amongst the cadets the chain of command must be upheld. While at the academy everypony is on military time, during that time we cannot associate as friends but instead only as officer and subordinate. This guarantees that an order will be followed without question, something vital in combat."

"I see." This was one of the things she could do without, he never tried to reword that answer. Letting it drop they continued towards the restaurant carrying a pleasant conversation of recent events. When they arrived Fluttershy and Cassidy were already there having a quiet conversation themselves.

"Captain Irons." Checkmate stopped in front of the table and saluted Cass.

"Genral Checkmate." Cass stood and saluted back. "Sir, permission to drop these bucking formalities, sir."

"Permission granted." The both put their hooves down and the four shared a good laugh before sitting around the table as the waiter came to them.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yea, I'll have a Sweet Apple Dumpling." Checkmate loved the apples from Sweet Apple acres.

"garden salad, please." said Twilight.

"I'll have... the... uh... dai..." Fluttesrhy's voice disappeared into a whisper.

"Pardon me miss?"

"She said she would like a daisy sandwich, and I think I'll have an order of dumplings myself."

As the waiter left they continued into a pleasant conversation.

"I'm glad you two could make it." Said Cassidy stifling the last few chuckles.

"Yes, it's been so long since the four of us ate like this." Fluttershy had gotten significantly more comfortable around Checkmate, especially since he lost his cold demeanor. Though she still wouldn't approach him at the academy.

"It has, hasn't it?" Checkmate rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I've gotten so tied up in work that if it were for Twilight I would probably starve."

"It's true, just last week he got so busy completing reports he didn't sleep for three days. Finally I had to drag him back to the library and lock the door so he couldn't escape." Again they all shared a chuckle.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Checkmate protested.

"I'm a little more interested to know how you stopped that hyper speed brain of his from continuing his work from there." Cassidy teased. This caused Twilight to blush and each of the other three had a different reaction when it dawned on them. Checkmate gave a slight grin, Fluttershy joined Twilight in the blushing, and Cass burst out laughing.

"Well, that aside..." Checkmate leaned in a bit to quiet the conversation just enough so the surrounding noise would drown it out. "How are you two doing. I assume you're still trying to keep things quiet."

"Yes," Fluttershy nodded glancing around cautiously, "quiet is good."

"Yea, we've agreed this should stick strictly between our closest friends. Hay, not even Pickin knows."

"Fair enough." Twilight contemplated a joke about this but remembered Checkmate's scar and decided not to, instead she decided to take some revenge. "So Fluttershy, is Cass any good?"

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy may have been a little slow on it but Cassidy knew where this was going and blushed.

"Oh, you don't wanna heard about that." Cassidy tried to change the subject.

"Oh yes I do, I bet you two talk about how we are all the time, so I want to know a little about your... shall we say... skills."

"Actually darling, the extent of our talking has been the fact that we have, they haven't." Fluttershy was still completely lost on the conversation as Twilight looked Cass in the eye, or rather mane since the pegasus hid her cherry red face.

"You're kidding..." Twilight turned to the still confused Fluttershy, "do we have to spell it out for you? Anyway, Fluttershy after lunch could you come back to the library with me?"

"Oh, yea, sure." Finally Fluttershy caught up to the conversation and instantly turned an even deeper red than Cass.

The waiter came by again with their food and placed the plates in front of each of them before quickly disappearing. The conversation continued as they ate.

"Alright," Checkmate chuckled out, "we don't want these to to die from misplaced blood."

"You're right. Anyway, Cass, hows Checky treating you at the academy? Not working you too hard is he?" Even after a month that nickname still induced a blush on Checkmate's face.

"Oh," Cassidy looked back up, part her blush seemingly transferring to Checkmate, "no, no more than what needs to be done. Besides, even if he did I can always count on this adorable mare to reinvigorate me." The rest of Cassidy's blush seemed to jump to Fluttershy and reinvigorate her own.

"Lucky you, I have so much paper work I hardly get to see Twilight." He sighed, a little frustrated at his problem.

"You know, I could come in and organize things for you, make it simpler." Twilight smiled at him and he smiled back.

"That's sweet, but I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well you're not asking, I'm offering." Checkmate knew he couldn't say no now so he just smiled and nodded.

"Think of it as a work date." Cassidy chimed in to encourage Checkmate.

"Yes, you're right... Oh Fluttershy, I've been meaning to ask, and sorry to bring work into this, but could you get your animal friends to stay out for the Terra Garden? I don't want them to get hurt during sparring practice."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Fluttershy didn't mind at all, he was trying to protect the animals after all.

"It's alright, I just don't want them to be hurt." Checkmate smiled as a voice behind him called all four's attention.

"General Checkmate, sir." Checkmate turned to see one of the cadets saluting him and he instinctively put on his cold mask.

"What is it cadet?" Checkmate still couldn't hide his displeasure at having his meal interupted.

"An urgent message from General Irons has arrived." Checkmate sighed, he was only halfway through his dumplings.

"Alright." He turned to the other three, "Sorry, duty calls."

Twilight nodded her approval and Checkmate left with the cadet. They continued their lunch with some light gossip before they parted ways; Cassidy returning to the academy and Twilight taking Fluttershy to the library. As Cassidy approached the academy she found Cadet Pickin lazing under an apple tree.

"Hey there Pickin, what are you doing out here?" The stallion looked up and smiled.

"Shh, you never saw me here. Staff Sargent Dash thinks I'm in my workshop."

"Oh right, I keep forgetting you get out of PT while your working. So why aren't you working?"

"Are you kidding? Even I need a break from time to time, but anytime the Staff Sargent finds me she tried to 'catch me up'. I can already out do every other cadet." Cassidy chuckled at this.

"True as that may be, this isn't a competition. You're supposed to strive for you peek physical condition. Now either get to work or report to her for PT."

"Too late, it's one now, I'm to report to you for unit assignments." Cassidy shook her head and continued down the road.

"Then come report, you aren't getting out of tomorrow's exercise." Pickin got up and walked beside her. "On a side note, how are your classes going?"

"Which ones?"

"Again, I keep forgetting. How did you convince Checkmate to let you teach and attend at the same time?"

"I didn't. He asked me to. He was a little to impressed by my gift." He shrugged and as they enetered Twilight Hall they noticed Checkmate quietly talking to a Canterlot messenger pony, looking more than a little disturbed.

"Good." Checkmate noticed them and they both knew this was bad, "Even better, just the ponies I need to see. We have a situation..."

* * *

Author note: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Got off track. anyway here is your first chapter of book 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for not uploading this in so long, i had a bit of writer's block and stopped writing for a while. I just didn't feel right about one of the upcoming chapters but now that it's fixed i feel i can start writing again, i hope i can make it up to you. I'm going to post all currently complete chapters right now so again, sorry.

* * *

Chapter 2

Getting Off the Board

Fluttershy sat in her cottage reading by the last glimmers of sunset. It was a strange book Twilight had given her earlier, and that talk was even stranger. That must have been the weirdest conversation she had ever had with the unicorn, even trumping when she talked to Twilight about her and Cassidy. She didn't know what to do, as she leafed through the book her heart would only detail faster and faster. The detail of the descriptions, the art, she would die of embarrassment if any pony found this in her cottage. No wonder Twilight kept this in a secret stash, it was just so... naughty.

She wasn't opposed to anything the book suggested, and she did love Cass, but it was all so embarrassing. After giving it a once through she found the least embarrassing entry and read it thoroughly with a blush on her cheeks that would make Appljack's crops look relatively dull. There was a sudden knock on the door that caused the yellow mare to jump with an adorable little yelp before hiding the book in the cushions of the chair.

"Who is it?" She asked in a very quiet tone but the knock came again, obviously she wasn't heard so she got up and opened the door to her navy blue mare-friend.

"Fluttershy, are you feeling well?" Fluttershy's cheeks were still red from the book.

"Oh... yes, I'm... fine." With her mare-friend here Fluttershy couldn't help but imagine them in the same positions the book described.

"Are you sure?" She could only nod. "Alright. Well, I have some bad news..."

"What is it?" Her heart sank into her stomach as she let Cass in.

"A situation has come up, and Checkmate needs me for a special mission." Cass sounded really sad about this.

"What kind of mission?"

"Top secret. But it involves a lot of travel, and we don't get leave until it's complete."

"What does that mean?"

"It means..." Cass sighed trying to compose herself, "I will be gone for a number of months, if not longer."

"Oh... I see..." Fluttershy didn't know how to respond. She knew this was Cassidy's job but at the same time she didn't want her to leave.

"So... I'll understand if you don't want to wait..."

"No!" Cassidy quickly looked up, that was the closest thing to a yell she had ever heard from the shy mare.

"Are you sure?" Her spirit was lifting a bit, she came fearing the worst.

"Of course I am!" Fluttershy suddenly noticed her own outburst and quieted back down, "Uh... When are you leaving?"

"First thing in the morning..."

"Well..." Fluttershy's blush returned in full, "If you don't mind... I mean if it's alright... I would like to give you something to remember me by..."

"Oh?" Cass was intrigued. "And what is that?"

Cassidy was surprised by the sudden passionate kiss she received from the shy pony. When their mouths finally separated it took a second for Cass to get her breath back.

"Well... I'll certainly remember that." Cass smiled as Fluttershy placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Um... Well... That wasn't it..." She didn't understand until Fluttershy started kissing down her neck, and she noticed the book sticking halfway out of the chair, 'The Zevra Sutra; Manehatten edition.'

"Oh..."

* * *

Twilight was again busy taking stock of the books and finding out who was overdue when she heard a solid knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Spike said already halfway to the door. He opened it to reveal a familiar solid black stallion dressed quite regally in the uniform of a military officer.

"Checkmate? What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"Twilight, may I speak with you?" His voice was bone chilling cold and as he glanced down spike felt a sense of deja vu. "In private?"

"Oh of course, Spike..." Spike had already grabbed the stack of late slips.

"I know, I know." He said as he made his way out the door.

"What's going on Checky?" He sighed as he fell into a heap on the floor, the coldness melting to reveal a very tormented pony.

"I have to leave in the morning..." Twilight tilted her head confused, she was used to his frequent trips to Canterlot, but considering his distress she doubted this was something so simple.

"What's wrong?"

"We received some rather disturbing information today..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid that's military business..." Checkmate sighed again.

"Checky..." Twilight went and laid next to him nuzzling him a bit. "You know I won't tell any pony. Please, tell me."

"I know you won't..." Her determined gaze was all it took to make him surrender, so he sat up a bit and nuzzled her back, "you know about the Elements of Harmony of course." She nodded. "Well those aren't the only elements out there."

"What do you mean?"

"There is another set of elements, the Elements of War, and unlike the Elements of Harmony these do not pick their users and can be used individually. Any pony that finds an Element of War will become very dangerous. Today we found out that three other kingdoms are currently looking for these elements."

"So you have to coordinate some preemptive strikes? That shouldn't take too long."

"No. Our goal is to stop them from gaining the elements, preemptive strikes would spark a war. So I'm leading a small team to try to find them first." He felt her get up and saw a very determined look in her eyes and instantly knew the next words out of her mouth.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, I won't allow that."

"Why not? You know I'm good with magic."

"Yes, I know that but this is going to be dangerous."

"So? I've faced danger before. You never said anything about it before."

"Well of course not..." His voice revealed a great sorrow for what he said, "Back then you were just a pawn..."

"So? I can still be useful. I don't care what I am, I will help you." The determination in her voice made Checkmate want to give in so much.

"No. Twilight, darling, if anything were to happen to you I could never forgive myself."

"And if anything were to happen to you I couldn't live with myself." Something about those words struck Checkmate down to the core, "Look, at least this way if something bad happens... it happens to both of us."

"But..." Checkmate knew there was no way to talk her down from this and relented, "Go say goodbye to your friends. We leave at first light. I think I'll stay here and do some research."

Twilight nodded and left while Checkmate perused the books until he found what he was looking for, 'Forgotten Places and Secret Spaces' and 'Ruins of the Earth' the latter was written about 3000 years ago, perfect for finding the long forgotten. He sat and started cross referencing ruins and structures in each book, he knew any location in both books couldn't hold the elements, it would have to be an ancient forgotten one, or a recently discovered one. After compiling his list he marked 3 locations as the most likely, one from each book and a third area that likely held a structure not yet found. After an hour of rating the rest of his finds his research was interrupted by a pony entering the library.

"General Checkmate, sir, permission to be read in on your top secret mission." He turned to the rainbow maned staff Sargent and sighed.

"Permission denied."

"Checkmate..." The formalities were dropped rather quickly. "Please, let me come with..."

"Me too." The voice came from a very grim looking orange earth pony, "Ah'm not letting Twilight go off into danger alone."

"She won't be alone..."

"Oh, oh can I come with?" A third, pink earth pony entered the library.

"No Pinkie Pie."

"Excuse me, but I would also like to go with." Checkmate didn't even have to look to know the voice of his half sister, he gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm.

"Look every pony... I am barely letting Twilight come with, besides if I take anymore we will be caught that much easier. I will not permit another civilian on this mission and Staff Sargent Dash, you already have a mission starting tomorrow.

"What do you mean? That wasn't on the roster." Rainbow Dash was confused.

"Well, I was going to make it a surprise."

"Ah don't give one hoof about your mission, ah am not letting Twilight go out there without me." Checkmate's irritation was rising.

"That's right. It is not proper to let your friends go on some dangerous mission without helping them." Coming from any other pony this would have meant nothing, but from Rarity... Checkmate's anger exploded.

"NO! If you want to help your friend then why don't you try helping by making sure she isn't caught. This is a secret mission, it involves stealth. The more ponies that go with us the louder we will be. Besides, if I felt more ponies were needed I have dozens more more suited for the job. Now, Staff Sargent Dash, detain these civilians overnight. Make sure they do not follow us."

Rainbow Dash started to object but Applejack stopped her.

"Do as he says Dash. He knows what he's doing." This calmed Checkmate down.

"Belay that order..." Checkmate sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate your intent but for my mission we have to move fast and quiet as a group. The group is only as fast as it's slowest member, and only as quiet as it's loudest. I just don't want any of you getting hurt. Honestly I don't even want Twilight to go..."

"Okaaay..." Pinkie sighed out as she left.

"Ah understand General, just be sure to bring our Twilight home safe." Applejack left.

"If one hair on her mane is out of place when you come back..." Rarity let her threat drop as she left the library as well. Rainbow Dash started to leave when Checkmate called to her.

"Staff Sargent Dash. Tomorrow, twelve-hundred hours, go to my office and report to Spitfire." Checkmate enjoyed the show as Rainbow Dash's face went from sad to confused, then shock, then absolute glee before dashing out the door. He sighed then fell back into a heap on the ground. He was exhausted. Before too long Twilight returned a little tired herself.

"I think Fluttershy is already asleep, when I got there he house was dark, except for some candle light in her bedroom."

"I wouldn't worry about it, she'll probably be there tomorrow to see Cassidy off." Checkmate gave a week smile.

"Cassidy is coming with?"

"Of course, so is Pickin."

"Who else?"

"That's all, we need to be unknown. Disguises will be a must, and we will be traveling by hoof the entire time."

"I see, so just a small group of your most trusted soldiers?"

"And my mare-friend apparently." They both shared a chuckle, then a yawn, then a bed. They slept through the night comfortably nuzzled into each other. They awoke to find Spike peacefully sleeping in his bed, Twilight wrote him a note before they quietly slipped out and met Pickin and Cassidy at the north edge of Ponyville. They said their goodbyes to a teary eyed Fluttershy before making their way out. It was going to be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the Road

The four traveled all day and as the sun was setting they set up camp, they couldn't chance being spotted so they avoided towns to the best of their abilities. As they sat around the campfire on the first night on the road Pickin was the first to speak.

"So Cass... you didn't come back last night. You and Fluttershy finally hook up?" Pickin smiled at his own comment while Cass turned a deep shade of red.

"What... But how did you... I mean... they said..." She gave Twilight and Checkmate an evil glare but they each shook their heads.

"Wait... WHAT?!" Pickin's smile vanished and all that was left was a look of shock.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Cass asked still blushing.

"I was just kidding. I didn't think you... and her... WHAT?!" Twilight and Checkmate looked at each other in amazement before Twilight chimed in.

"Wait so you didn't know, that's fine. But Cass, why are you so..." Realization dawned on Twilight and she started laughing.

"Okay, so Twilight get's it, now what am I missing?" Checkmate asked a little curious about this rather abnormal scene.

"More importantly..." Pickin turned to Cass, "When?!"

"After the Overlord incident, at Checkmate's party." Pickin blinked a few times then shook his head.

"Alright, that explains why you and her were so chummy, but where were you last night? You always return to the academy every night." Suddenly Checkmate caught on and joined Twilight in laughter.

"So, that's why you looked so happy this morning." Checkmate cried out through his laughter.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think it would happen that fast." Twilight added.

"Well..." Cassidy scraped her hoof on the ground smiling, but still blushing. "She wanted to give me something to remember her by..." The laughter only became louder as Pickin looked at the three ponies clearly lost.

"What is so funny?" Pickin asked.

"Maybe when you're older." Checkmate squeaked out as he calmed his laughing.

"What I don't get is where she got that book..." asked Cassidy.

"Oh I think I might know." Checkmate responded looking over to Twilight who was grinning like an idiot.

"Part of a special collection. A little known back room for the older ponies." Cassidy could only smile as she laid back and reminisced on the night before.

"Would somepony mind explaining what the hay is going on?!" Checkmate looked at the now agitated Pickin.

"Let me put it to you this way, your first question wasn't far off the mark." Pickin thought a moment before he too realized what was going on.

"Alright, why is that so funny?" Twilight looked to Pickin still trying to calm her own laughter before she responded.

"Because, yesterday I just discovered that Cassidy and Fluttershy have never done that."

"Just don't worry about it Pickin. Anyway, lets give Cass some time to get her blood flowing properly." Checkmate calmed himself before continuing. "Unfortunately both myself and Twilight are very well known even outside Equestria, and Cassidy also holds some renown. We can't use our real names and we can't show our cutie marks."

"Alright," Cassidy said, her cheeks were finally fading back to normal, "So what do we call ourselves?"

"Hmmm, I know," Pickin piped up, "Cass can be Cassandra Bull so we can keep calling her Cass, Twilight can be Twinkle Star but we'll call her Twi, and you sir can be Checker Board."

"Checker Board?" asked Checkmate and Twilight giggled a bit at his confusion.

"That's what Rainbow Dash called you when you first came to Ponyville. I think it's a good name, now I can still call you Checky."

"Checky?" Cassidy and Pickin spoke in unison, before glancing each other and laughing.

"You find that funny do you, well come on Cass does Fluttershy have any cute nicknames for you?"

"I'm afraid not... Checky."

"Hey only I get to call him that!" They were all starting to crack up. Checkmate didn't think this was going to be so much fun, it almost felt like camping.

"Alright, so Pickin," Checkmate turned to his old friend, "since I have the time to catch up with you now. Have you picked up any mare-friends since Prince Terra?"

"Would you drop that?" They all giggled at his embarrassment. "No, I haven't."

"Why not, don't you have some pony you're interested in?" asked Twilight.

"Well... it's complicated."

"Complicated? If I can get together with Fluttershy I think you can get any pony you're thinking of."

"Not that kind of complicated. You see... one of my friends already has a crush on her, and another kinda hates her guts."

"Oh... Wow... Who is it?" Checkmate asked before Pickin let out a sigh.

"You're sister." There was silence, the black unicorn didn't know how to respond, a rage boiling right under the skin. The other two didn't even know he disliked his sister that much.

"So..." Twilight broke the silence, "What do you have against your sister?"

"Not now, I'm sorry but I would rather not talk about it." They all nodded, Pickin already knew why and knew his friend needed some time before he spoke of it. The memories had to be locked away pretty deep for him to carry on like he did.

"Alright," Cassidy finally spoke. "We should get some rest, we have a long way to go yet."

Checkmate didn't talk with Pickin much after that night. They could all tell he wasn't pleased with what Pickin said, though none of them asked about it. So they continued their routine, they walked by day, and made camp at night, never staying at an inn or stepping hoof in town except for supplies. After three weeks they reached the border of Prance far to the northeast, from there it took them only a week to reach the northern border, camping out for the night before setting off into unclaimed territory.

"Alright," Checkmate started as they sat around their fire, "tomorrow we will be making our way towards the Forbidden City, former capital of the Calabrese Empire. On the northern edge of this city is the Clockwork Clock Tower, I believe this is the location of the Element of Logic."

"Wow," Pickin was amazed by how much Checkmate knew already, "What makes you think that?"

"During the time of the Empire that was the mechanical wonder of the world. Also the Calabrese were the last known wielders of the element."

"Couldn't we be too late? I mean you haven't been able to check in in over a month."

"I doubt it, The Griffin Kingdoms are the ones looking for it, and we didn't notice any fighting along the way."

"Alright," Twilight brought everyone's attention to her, "So, whats the plan?"

"Well... There isn't one." They all looked at Checkmate in shock.

"You don't have a plan?" Cassidy asked, "YOU. Of all ponies?"

"I don't have enough information. It's a work in progress. All I know is once we leave Prance there will be Griffins everywhere. We can not be seen."

"So cold camps?" Cassidy confirmed and Checkmate nodded.

"Before we go..." Twilight whispered to Checkmate, "would you please tell me why you hate Rarity so much?"

"Not tonight... please, give me time." Twilight didn't like that answer, but there was nothing she could do about it. They went to sleep early that night, each with their own thoughts still racing in their minds.

The next morning they woke as early as they slept and started the last leg of their journey. The first two days were uneventful, but on the third the massive walls of The Forbidden City came into view.

"Finally, we're almost there." Pickin sighed in relief.

"Not quiet..." They all stopped and stared at Checkmate which caused him to sigh. "Twilight how tall would you say that wall is?"

"I don't know... fifty hooves?"

"Try closer to five hundred." The three were stunned. "The Forbidden City is over 100 miles around. The Clock Tower is at the northern edge. Once we get in the city it will take two days to get to where we are going." A sudden screech alerted them to the presence of some gryphons above them, they quickly hid under a nearby tree.

"Do you think they spotted us?" Asked Cassidy.

"No. They aren't descending." Checkmate watched the squadron as it left and released a large sigh.

"Couldn't we just go around?" Twilight was pretty scared at this point.

"No. We've wasted too much time getting here." Pickin and Cassidy nodded their agreement and they made there way towards the city.

They only needed to pause a couple times to avoid detection and as they came closer and closer the walls got bigger and bigger. Checkmate slowed down as they neared the massive gate, reaching towards the heavens. There were two gryphons posted at the gate and Checkmate turned to Cassidy who pulled her saddle bags off and reached in, pulling out two blades and setting them in place on her forelegs.

"Wait." Twilight whispered, "We don't have to kill them do we?"

"There's no choice," Cassidy spoke reading Checkmate's mind, "if we knock them out they raise the alarm when they come to."

"But wouldn't killing them also raise suspicions?"

"Not quiet. They would assume our presence but wouldn't divert as much manpower just due to the chance these two went AWOL. I'm sorry Twilight, I have to."

With that Cassidy started to fly straight up making sure she was safely out of view before positioning herself above the two and folding her wings in. She dropped fast and just before landing on one of the guards she shot her wings out and dampened her fall, though still putting both blades in the gryphons back. One down she withdrew her blades and just as the other turned to see what happened she lunged into it placing both blades squarely in it's chest.

"Come on, we have to clean it up now." Checkmate spoke coldly, desensitized to death. Twilight was still shaken by how quickly and easily Cass took the two lives. After the clean up was taken care of they continued through the massive city, buildings towering on each side, they couldn't see the sun or the moon for the next 2 days, though night and day were still clear. Finally, after hiding from countless patrols and sneaking past many checkpoints they reached their destination, The Clockwork Clock Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the Dark

They entered the massive Clock Tower, a building that dwarfed even the surrounding sky scrapers. From the looks of the place it had been searched already but nothing was found. The bottom floor was only a single room that made up a museum. Display cases lined every wall leaving hardly any room for the stairs opposite the entrance. Circled around the room were 12 clock faces on the tile floor each depicting a different hour in no particular order. In the center of the massive room was a statue, presumably of the pony that designed this place but the features were worn completely off. Checkmate immediately started looking around the bottom floor, though no one understood why.

"Excuse me, sir, wouldn't the element be at the highest point?" Cassidy asked motioning towards the stairs.

"If it was that obvious they would have found it already." He found an inscription at the base of the statue. "'Time is fast and fleeting. Time is slow and patient. To find the answers to life's questions you must be as time. Act fast, but think slowly.'"

"What does that mean?" Pickin asked.

"It's a duality," The others looked to Twilight as she spoke, "It means that we have to slow down and take our time and then when the time comes we need to move quick."

"Alright, how does that help?" Pickin still didn't understand.

"If I had to guess," Checkmate started, "there should be a puzzle in the tower that requires much thought but fast action."

They began looking around for a while more before they all stopped dead at the sound of a click. The sound resonated from beneath Pickin's hoof sitting atop one of the clock faces. As Pickin picked up his hoof to inspect the floor beneath it a slight ticking sound could be heard.

"Quick," Checkmate shouted "Find the next face!"

"Twelve o'clock." Pickin read from the one he had stepped on.

Twilight jumped onto one near her, "One o'clock"

"Two" shouted Cassidy as she sprung off hers.

"Three!" Said Checkmate.

"Four, Five!" shouted Pickin as he found them within jumping distance.

"Six" replied Cass as the ticking could be heard louder, and faster.

"Seven," called Checkmate "Twilight, Eight by you"

"Got it!" shouted Twilight landing on the face "Cass!"

"Nine!" The ticking was still growing faster and faster "Pickin!"

"Ten! Twilight, behind you!"

"Eleven!" the ticking almost sounded like one solid sound until Checkmate jumped back onto the noon face and it stopped abruptly.

"Did we do it?" asked a breathless Pickin.

Before anyone could respond they heard the sound of stone scraping on stone as the statue rose to reveal a set of stairs underneath. They proceeded quietly down the stairs Twilight and Checkmate lighting their path with magic.

"Well that didn't take much thought," said Pickin as they looked about.

"That wasn't what it was referring to," replied Checkmate as he found a switch, "keep your guard up, there are likely more traps down here."

"Yea... Though I have to wonder..." said Twilight as Checkmate pulled the switch closing the secret path again. "Why couldn't the Griffons find this place?"

"Those feather-brains don't touch ground unless they have to," answered Cass, no small amount of disdain in her voice.

"Hush," Checkmate inspected the way ahead "We don't know they haven't..."

They walked down the dark corridor for what seemed like hours before they had to rest.

"Wow," whispered Pickin, "This hall goes on forever. Where does it lead?"

"I don't know." Checkmate answered sighing. "It almost feels like we haven't gone anywhere. One second, I'm going to see if there is a clue somewhere around here."

Checkmate started his way back but just before his light faded from view it started coming closer again.

"What's wrong?" Asked Twilight.

"We haven't moved... the stairs are right back there..."

"So this hall is enchanted? Hmm..." Twilight sat and thought, "Enchantments like this usually have rules. Something you can do to escape them."

"Alright... so what are the rules?" Asked Cassidy.

"I don't know, they are set when the enchantment is placed... Considering the building I would assume it's something based off time."

"You know..." Pickin smiled a bit, "My dad used to say something about time. He used to say," Pickin spoke in a deep voice imitating his father "'Son, time is like your tunnels. It seems to go on forever and you can't see too far ahead. You light your way as best you can but in the end you are still wandering in the dark.'"

"Thank you for the 'enlightening' piece of wisdom..." Cassidy's sarcasm was palpable, "Any other ideas?"

"I don't know, but my horn needs a rest." Twilight let her light fade.

"Yea... mine too. Lets rest in the dark a bit." Checkmate let his light fade as well.

As the last bits of Checkmate's light faded a new light started glowing ahead of them. As they cautiously approached they realized it was an opening into a large mostly barren chamber. The only objects in the room were a couple chairs and a chess table, sitting in one of the chairs was a transparent blue earth pony with a clock for a cutie mark.

"You're welcome." said Pickin boastfully.

"Most ponies give up by the time their lights fade." Said the phantom. "I am Tick Tock, designer of the tower above."

"What? The tower was built centuries ago." Said Twilight in disbelief.

"That is true, but what does that matter?"

"Well," Pickin spoke in a contemplative voice, "It means you should be dead."

"I am. This is the product of an enchantment lost to the ages, ironically a defilement of the logic I seek to protect."

"So the element is here?" Asked Checkmate.

"Yes, however I cannot give it to you so freely."

"So, let me guess... One of us has to beat you at chess to get to it."

"No, this is just how I pass the time. A ghost or two wanders through here from time to time. Helps time go by faster."

"Then how do we get to it?" Cassidy spoke impatiently.

"Well if I did my job right, you don't. Though that doesn't mean I won't give you a sporting chance. You sir, dark one, perhaps you would like a game?"

"Sure." said Checkmate.

"Checks... are you sure? It could be a trap?" Twilight was worried for her colt-friend.

"Don't worry, if he wanted us dead his traps would have been, well, deadly." The phantom nodded and Checkmate sat across from him as the others watched in silence.

"So, what is your name sir?"

"I am First General Checkmate of Equestria's armed ponies. It is a pleasure to meet a genius such as yourself."

"Likewise, I've heard much about you." Checkmate gave him a confused look, "What? Ghosts can't talk about recent events? What are we supposed to do, wallow in misery and scare the living?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"I believe it is polite to allow the guest the first move." Checkmate nodded and the game began, though both players were more interested in his opponent's mind as opposed to his moves.

"So Tick Tock, how long have you been down here?"

"Since my death. Long before the fall of the empire."

"Why?"

"It was my duty, I was told to build an elaborate protection for the element and what's more elaborate than a phantom guard?"

"Wait, did you sacrifice yourself for it's protection?" Checkmate pondered the thought, could he do it?

"Yes. I did. I was and still am loyal to my emperor. What about you General? How deep does your loyalty go?"

"Deep enough. I cannot honestly say what I would or wouldn't do for my princess until I have done it."

"... or not." The phantom gave a wry smile at his own comment. "That is a good answer, it means you possess loyalty, yet you do not claim any false extents. I have heard many claim they would slit their own throats at their rulers command, then turn around and attempt a coup."

"To be fair for those, some are loyal to a pony, others however are loyal to a country. Still others are loyal to an idea, all these things are loyalty and their actions cannot be judged purely on your view of the word."

"Sir, you sound more like a philosopher than a general." The three spectators stifled a chuckle as they continued to watch the masters play.

"Well, the two go together quiet well. Every soldier asks themselves what they fight for, and each of them answer differently."

"True, Captain Armor would likely say he fight's for his princess, same for Miss Sparkle there. That's not what I want to know General, what I want to know is what do you fight for?"

"In all my years I have never been able to answer that question."

"But you said you were loyal to your princess."

"I am, but that doesn't mean I fight for her." The phantom sat and thought for a moment before continuing.

"I see, you are intelligent, and wise beyond your years. Pity your time is short."

"Well compared to your existence even Princess Celestia's time must be short."

"I wouldn't be so sure, I'm barely older than she is. She was a Calabrese princess after all."

"What?"

"You don't know much history do you? Well no matter, it appears our time is up. Checkmate." Checkmate looked down and sure enough he had been defeated.

"You are quiet skilled."

"As are you. Now onto the matter at hand, you desire the element?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"To protect it and in turn the Equestrian borders."

"You have no intention of using it?"

"No, as you no doubt witnessed I have no need for the element of logic."

"No you don't, but you are still a pony, you still have desires."

"This is true..." Checkmate let out a sigh, near certain he was not going to gain access to it.

"However, your desires do not include domination, only to protect what you already control."

"You sound rather certain of this..." Checkmate eyed the phantom with uncertainty.

"I have heard many things of your past, it amazes me to this day. Not once did you ever ask for a promotion, never did you make a move to show off, your advancement came simply from you being the best. By my understanding, a stallion of your abilities could have overthrown Equestria by now, but instead here you are, the highest level of servant you can acquire, yet still a servant."

Checkmate and the others could only nod as each registered the phantom's truths, Checkmate did posses the abilities though not once had the thought of it ever crossed his mind.

"However, I cannot give you the element, or rather will not give it so easily. You may continue." With that the far wall began to shift and open as slots opened above either doorway and balconies shifted into position. The chess board lowered into the floor as the phantom walked to the new opening.

"What is this?" asked Checkmate.

"A war game, truer to life than chess. You will find the rules upon your platform, I will give you 15 minutes to learn them." Checkmate nodded and led his companions into a side passage opened in the hall behind them.

As he reached the top of the stairs he found a stone tablet detailing the rules of the game. It seemed simple enough, like chess but with a wider variety of pieces. There were 40 pieces total, with 12 different types, 10 of which were ranked for combat. A few of them had special abilities, Checkmate was amused that the weakest piece, the assassin, lost every fight except when it attacked the strongest piece, the First General. He also noticed a two forms of scouts, the pegasus scouts and the earth scouts. Pegasi were only stronger than the assassin however had the ability to move further than any other piece, while the earth scouts, one rank higher than the pegasi, had the ability to counter ambushes, one of the 2 non mobile pieces. The ambush, while stationary, destroyed anything that attacked it, earth scouts excluded. The other non-mobile unit was the Princess, the goal of the entire game was to capture the opponent's Princess. There was just one challenge to overcome, neither player could see the power of it's opponent's piece. Whenever an attack was made the attacked would call his piece's rank and the opponent would reply with the battle's outcome.

"Checky, are you sure you can do this?" asked Twilight as she finished reading the rules.

"Only one way to find out..." Checkmate looked across the room to the balcony where the phantom stood. "What will happen to us if we lose?"

"I'm afraid this is where young Sparkle's fears will come true, should you lose you will die."

For a second there wasn't a single heartbeat in the entire room as the four living ponies were struck by the gravity of this game.

"Very well," Checkmate spoke calming his own nerves, "shall we begin?"

"I'm afraid you have made an inaccurate assumption," replied the phantom "I am not you're opponent, your opponent will be the element of logic itself."

On cue another phantom stepped from the shadows, it looked like an alicorn with no cutie mark though around it's neck hung a necklace adorned with chess piece, a white king.

"Maybe we should back down from this one," said Pickin, fear gripping him tighter than most. "No way the griffons could overcome this challenge."

"They don't need to," came the chilling reply from the general "With the number of troops they have they could wear out the traps that guard it and then take it without playing this game."

They all shuddered at Checkmate's cold voice but each of them had become close enough to the general to know he was only attempting to mask his own terror. While he may be a great tactician there was no way he could beat the pure essence of reasoning that was the element of logic.

"Again I ask, shall we begin?" The element's phantom nodded and phantasmal images appeared above the rule tablets on either side, one image for each type of piece with a number depicting how many of each were left. Checkmate would touch an image with his hoof and point to the floor below and the same image would appear down on a tile. As the element of logic did the same his pieces came up as red boxes, masking what they were. As twilight watched she realized that the tiles below were arranged in a 10 by 10 grid, a pair of two by two grids were set in the middle in a different color to represent illegal squares, meaning between the two sides there were 3 paths 2 squares wide where they could get to each other from.

"The pieces are set," the phantom of Tick spoke "again it is polite for the guest to go first."

Checkmate nodded and the game began, Twilight could do nothing but stand and watch, as she looked over the board she noticed something that made her panic, though she did her best to hide it. The Princess, the unit he was to protect over all else, was only in the second row. A single unit stood between her and the path between the two forces. None the less, Checkmate played.

"So tell me," Checkmate once again began a conversation with the phantom of Tick, "Why are you so loyal as to serve an emperor centuries past his demise?"

"Because, his orders are worth following."

"Then you lied earlier."

"How so?"

"Your loyalty is no longer to the emperor."

"It is, but what makes you think else wise?"

"Simple, if you were loyal to the stallion you would have said he was worth following," Twilight watched as the one unit in front of the princess advanced to the enemy line and died to a higher ranked piece.

"However," Checkmate continued, "you said his orders were worth following. You are not loyal to the emperor, you are loyal to his ideals."

_Is this really the time to be having a discussion like this?_ Thought Twilight _we could be dead in three moves!_

"True, but what makes a pony worth following? Is it their ability? Their charm? Their methods? Under your own logic your loyalty is not to Princess Celestia so much as it is to her ideal of keeping Equestria safe."

"I suppose you are right, in both regards. You raise quite the duality there," the piece before Checkmate's princess moved up, in two moves he could very well lose "I am not loyal to the Princess so much as to her ideals but her ideals make her worthy of loyalty."

"Checky..." Twilight leaned in and began whispering to Checkmate "are you sure this is the time to talk, you're close to losing"

"We'll see..." replied Checkmate before continuing "I suppose each of us are loyal to both then, if our ruler's ideals changed we would be caught in quite a problem, whether to be loyal to our ruler, or those ideals. Which would you follow?" The piece advanced again, it only need to strike and the game would be lost.

"Like you I honestly cannot say what I would or would not..." he let his words drop as he looked at the state of the board, knowing what that meant Checkmate made one more move and spoke.

"I believe the game is won." The three other breathing ponies watched as a unit advanced on the board revealing an image of the old Calabrese Emperor falling dead.

"How did you..." Checkmate cut off the phantom architect.

"Simple, I didn't try." The all eyes stood fixed on the black unicorn in pure amazement as he made his way back down the stairs and to the center of the room. There he was met by the phantom of the element who bowed letting the chess piece stand upon the floor before vanishing leaving the piece where it stand.

"Please explain." said the phantom of Tick from his balcony as the other three made there way down to the exit hall.

"You are not the first to beat me at chess, and not nearly as humiliating to lose to. There was one other who would beat me as often as I beat her, it always infuriated me to play against her because I could not predict her moves."

"And what does that have to do with this?" asked the phantom.

"Simple, I was far superior in logic and reasoning than her but always had a hard time beating her. Compared to the element of reason I would be a normal pony, so instead of playing to the best of my ability I just tossed the pieces to the wind, if I didn't know what I was doing, how could my opponent?"

The phantom could only stand there watching in amazement as the four proceeded out the door and out of the clock tower. Since the griffons were busy watching for people getting in the four made there way out with relative ease.


End file.
